Summer Sickness
by Team Cap
Summary: (One shot. Laverreshipping. For khun.) X is sick and Y comes in to take care of him.


**So this fic is dedicated to my friend, khun. Our server did an art trade and I got khun and knowing my friend loves laverreshipping, I just have to write one, hehe. :D**

* * *

"Achoo!" X sneezed, as snot dripped from his nostrils. He sniffled and grabbed a tissue on the nightstand, before blowing his nose.

"Eww," his friend, Shauna, complained, taking a step back. "X, please say _when_ you're gonna sneeze next time," she continued with sass in her tone, as she rubbed the sleeves of her outfit.

Trevor, who was behind her, just chuckled. He scratched his head. "Shauna," he called in a semi-nervous tone. "I don't think X can predict whenever he'll sneeze."

This caused Shauna to snort. "A little warning would be nice."

"Guys, guys," Y stepped in, standing between Shauna and Trevor. Her hands were on her hips. "We're here to visit X and not argue, come on!"

Shauna bit her lip, whilst Trevor just lowered her head. Both mumbled a 'sorry', making Y chuckle. Her friends were such silly yet caring people.

"Anyway," she started, changing the subject. She adjusted X's blanket on his arms, hoping to make himself warmer and more comfortable. There was silence after that, but they were all fine about it.

A few moments passed, Tierno came into X's room holding two bottles of water and a few medicines in hand.

"Sorry I took so long," he apologized. He placed the items on the nightstand. He took a step back, standing beside Y. "Ms. Grace and I just got back from buying groceries. The line was really long."

Y smiled at this. She placed a hand on Tierno's back, patting it. Luckily, Tiero was a big guy so her smack actually felt like a pat. Shauna came in and stood next to Tierno, patting his shoulders.

"It's fine, Tierno! As long as X got his medicine then everything is fine!" Y reassured with a smile. Tierno just nodded.

"How _did_ X get sick anyway?" Shauna finally mentioned the Donphan in the room. Everyone's eyebrows furrowed, while X's eyes just widened. The Loner gulped, hiding his face with his blanket.

He didn't want anyone to know _how_ he got sick. He knew he should've followed Y's advice and brought an umbrella the other day.

Two days ago, it unexpectedly rained and X having no umbrella with him just ignored it. He continued walking through Route 1 until he reached his hometown, Vaniville Town. When he came home, he was soaking wet and opted to take a warm shower after walking through the cold rain.

The sudden changes in the water temperature _probably_ made him sick, but he wasn't certain. And he was sure he wasn't planning on telling anyone how he got ill; they might scold him for not bringing an umbrella.

But for the record, it's summer and it _hardly_ rains during the summer.

"X, are you okay? X?!" Y asked, shoving him, making the Loner went out of his trance. He blinked and saw four pairs of worried eyes looking at him.

X swallowed the lump in his throat. He ignored their concerned looks and opted to just lay his head on the pillow. He was getting a bit dizzy, too, so he might as well take a nap.

"I guess X needed some rest," Shauna spoke after a moment of silence. The four friends looked at each other before sighing. They smiled.

"Well," Trevor looked at his wristwatch. "I might as well go back to work. I'll be seeing you guys tonight."

"Hey," Shauna called, pouting. "Don't leave without me and Tierny! Let's all walk together!"

Y giggled as she watched her friends walked out of X's room. Trevor was squeezing his way out of Tierno and Shauna while the brunette was insisting that she should get out first (Ladies first, after all). Tierno was just behind them, laughing at their amusing behaviour. They were like kids hastily trying to go to the kitchen.

"Trevor, let me go first!"

"Shauna, I'll be late for work!"

"You're not the only one!"

Tierno breathed and tried to make a calming gesture. "Guys, calm down!"

"Alright, you three," Y came into the scene, pushing Shauna and Trevor, letting them out of the room. "Just go and work! I'll take care of X!" she continued triumphantly. Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno looked at her with a smile.

"Take care of X-ey, Y-chan!" Shauna beamed while the two boys nodded, agreeing with their other female friend. Y gave them a thumbs up, telling them that she could handle this, and that was enough reassurance for them to leave the house with contented reactions.

Y patted her hands together once the three left. She had a huge grin plastered across her face, too. Once she finished dusting off her hands, she turned to X who seemed more exhausted than before.

Of course, he couldn't sleep because of the commotion earlier. Y bit her lip, her eyes darting around his room. She stopped when she saw the two water bottles and the medicines on the desk next to his bed. She thought of something else what X might like when he was sick. Then, she remembered something.

She snapped her fingers, an idea lighting her head like a bolt of lightning flashing through the sky.

She remembered how X loved soup when he was sick. Maybe she should make one for him. She may not be a good cook like her senior Diamond, but there happened to be some instant soup downstairs. She was certain that instant soup almost tastes as good as an actual soup.

"Hey, X," Y called, only to hear him grumble. She blew a strand of hair out of her face as a response. A simple 'yes' or a nod would help _a lot_! She sighed. "Do you want some soup? I could make one for you."

X didn't reply; he was too tired to do so and he just wanted to sleep.

"I'll take that as a yes," Y said to herself, dashing off his room, leaving a fatigued X behind.

X yawned once Y left. He rested his head on the soft pillow of his bed, as his eyes stared at the blank ceiling.

Finally, he could rest properly now that everyone was gone. But still, Y didn't need to do all of these things for him; he's perfectly fine. He just needed to rest then he'd be good to go. He sighed, placing his arms behind his head.

He knew Y: she would never rest until he was alright. Still, he wished she should stop for once and look out for herself. After all, if she gets sick, he would do the same.

The thought of it was enough to paint a pink blush on his cheeks.

Was he willing to do it if Y ever got sick? Honestly, he didn't need to hesitate: he would do it in a heartbeat. He—

"Soup is ready!" Y exclaimed, surprising X. He jolted up from his bed, sitting up and groaned.

The Loner held his aching head, snorting the snot stuck in his nose. He looked at Y, only to see her holding a bowl of soup. He sighed.

"Y, I don't need it," he said in a weary tone, and that alone wasn't enough to convince Y. She shook her head.

"You need this to feel better," She approached him, placing the instant soup on the desk. She sat on the bed, a few inches away from him, grabbed a spoonful of it, with one hand under, and said, "open wide—"

X swore he almost fell from his bed. Why on earth was she spoon-feeding him? He could take care of this! "Y-Y," he stuttered, grabbing the spoon from her but she swatted his hand, causing him to remove it.

"I insist," she responded, her tone was firm.

The raven-haired sighed. He didn't have a choice now, did he?

"Come on," the blonde persisted, moving the spoon closer. X didn't pay heed and just opened his mouth. He let the creamy, salty, warm soup into his sore mouth as he gulped it. "There, see? It's not so bad, right?!"

"I guess," X shrugged, feeling the warm soup soothe his itchy throat, and the Flyer just fed him another spoonful of soup. The process continued: Y spoon-feeds X while he lazily opened his mouth to drink the soup until the bowl was empty. There were times (twice, to be exact) where he felt her soft, delicate fingers brush his cheeks, prompting him to blush, but thankfully, Y thought it was just the heat from the soup that was making his face flush.

As for X, he couldn't control his face from flushing madly. It felt like he and Y were kids again where she would try to help his mother spoon-feed him every time he was sick. It brings such pleasant memories, yet the bad ones as well.

His parents were never there every time he got sick. His mother visited him, but his father? He hardly does. He never even bother to drop a letter, just a 'get well soon' message from his mother. Thinking about it now was making him depressed. His parents being away was another reason why he had depression.

He bit his lip, grabbing the water bottle from the nightstand and drank from it. The room temperature water continued soothing his itchy throat; it was refreshing.

He sighed then closed the bottled water and placed it back.

It was true that he missed his parents, but he was glad that Y and the rest of his friends were always there for him. He knew they wouldn't leave him, for they all promised to stick together through thick and thin.

"Alright," Y stood up, placing the soup bowl on the tray. "I'll be taking this to the kitchen. Do you need anything?" X shook his head and she just exhaled. "Alright. Just tell me if you need anything."

"Sure," X mumbled, laying down, as Y left him in his room again.

Y returned with X almost sleeping. She grabbed the container of his dirty clothes, causing X to sit up on the bed once again.

"Y," X coughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking these to the laundry," she responded quickly, looking at all the dirty blankets in the container. "Geez, X, you have a washing machine, use it!"

X didn't respond; he was too drained to.

"I'll be right back," Y announced before X could react.

X just coughed, yet again, grabbing the water bottle from the nightstand. He tried opening the TV instead since it seemed like he was having a hard time sleeping. The TV showed Proteam Omega's robot flying through the air, as its theme song played in the background along with the audience cheering for it.

He smiled a bit at that, recalling his first-ever Pokedex Holder Reunion. He remembered how his seniors Diamond and Silver loved watching this show and how much they 'geek' over it. (He called it 'geeking' because it was a better term than 'nerding out', as his senior Gold proclaimed.)

When the next action scene arrived, Y was standing right in front of him, causing X to snap out of his trance. He blinked, turning off the TV. Now, what did she need?

"X, get some sleep," she reprimanded, making X exhale.

"I will if you keep it down," he muttered then laid down.

Y sighed once X closed his eyes. She went to the desk to grab his medicine, inspecting it. It looked like his mom bought him an anti-cough and anti-cold medicines, but there was nothing for his fever. She made a mental note to tell her mom about this. She placed the medicine back to check his bottled water, and there were still some left. She then looked at X. Her lips frown at his pale skin.

X wasn't really the type of guy who would get sick easily, so knowing he had a cough, a cold, and fever was really stressing her. He could be stubborn too, which is why she opted to not go to school today just to take care of him.

X coughed, which alerted Y. She grabbed the water bottle Tierno just brought and gave it to the raven-haired. The Junior Champion silently accepted it, as he took a sip, and it was enough to calm his aching throat. He sighed, closing the bottle and placing it on the small desk.

"I'll be getting some sleep," he muttered for the umpteenth time, before laying his head back to the pillow.

Y watched him sleep soundly for a few moments before she noticed his body was trembling. Notified, she placed her fingers on his arms and noticed how cold it was. She gulped, removing her hand on his. She tucked him closer then sprinted away from the bed, looking for an extra, thick blanket.

She went to the cabinet and then the closet, but she couldn't find any. Grumbling, she closed it and leaned her back on it. She observed X from a distance.

He seemed to be at peace, except the fact that his whole body was shivering. Why was he even shaking? Was the water too cold for him? She shook her head. No, she held its container; it was alright! It wasn't too cold nor too hot; it was just right.

But why was he quivering in the first place?

Y knew she couldn't just wonder how her friend ended up like this; she needed to act now and do something before his situation would worsen.

Taking a deep breath, she went to his bed. She sat on it and laid down. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him closer.

If she couldn't find a blanket, then she might as well let her body heat warm him up.

* * *

**Bonus:**

X didn't know why his face suddenly felt hot, but the moment he felt Y's arms around him, he knew she was the reason why. He gulped, his eyes wandering around his room.

Don't tell him Y planned on hugging him until he felt better?

He tried to hold a cough.

Now he couldn't sleep again.

* * *

**My commissions are open! Feel free to DM me!**


End file.
